Fix
Fix is a changeling under Winter Court rule. Later, he becomes the Summer Knight. He first appeared in Summer Knight. Biography Fix's faerie parent belonged to the Winter Court, putting him under its rule.Summer Knight, ch. 12 He is one of the young changelings who hired Harry Dresden to find Lily, who had gone missing. He went with Harry and the Alphas to find Lily, stop Aurora and the war at the Table. During the ensuing struggle he fought and defeated Lloyd Slate with a pipe wrench. Lily then made him the Summer Knight. Since then, he has become a strong individual, helping Harry whenever asked despite what the Courts dictate. Harry and Fix have not always agreed, but Fix always gives aid to Harry in the end. As of the events in Small Favor, their friendship has become strained after Fix was sent on behalf of the Summer Court to tell Harry to give up on his mission for Mab. History in the Series In Summer Knight, Harry finds a photo of Fix and his changling friends with the murdered Summer Knight, Ronald Reuel at Disneyland, putting Harry on their trail.Summer Knight, ch. 11 Harry Listens to the four kids talking about him being there at the funeral parlor, he says that Harry is supposed to be a decent person, then Fix panics when Ace says the wizard kills people who get in his way.Summer Knight, ch. 12 Later, Meryl and Fix await Harry at his car. Meryl apologizes for earlier and that she and Fix want Harry to find Lily.Summer Knight, ch. 16 Later in Summer Knight, Fix and Meryl go with Harry and the werewolves into Faerie to stop Aurora from killing Lily on the Stone Table. After Lloyd Slate wounds Meryl, Fix fights him with the cold steel of a monkey wrench until Slate goes still.Summer Knight, ch. 32 In Proven Guilty, Harry meets Fix and Lily at Mac's. Neither are free to talk, Queen Ttiania put a compulson on them to prevent either from helping Harry. Fix gets around it by speaking in theoretical terms about why Summer has not responded to the Red Court encroaching on their territory. Fix insists Lloyd Slate didn't know what would happen to him.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 When Maeve comes and acts her like usual self, he tells her to drop the "Evil Kinktress" act.Proven Guilty, ch. 20 Later in Proven Guilty, Fix and Lily help Harry, Charity Carpenter, Thomas Raith and Murphy enter Faerie near Arctis Tor so that they can rescue Molly Carpenter. He tell Harry about the battle the Wardens are in going to the aid of the Venetori against the Red Court is going badly and that Summer cannot help because Mab's forces are at their borders.Proven Guilty, ch. 35 & 36 When Harry and Thomas are fighting Snow ogres on their way back, Fix helps them re-enter the rift to the mortal world.Proven Guilty, ch. 40 In Small Favor, Fix confronted Harry and Thomas Raith with a shot gun, unsure if Harry had taken up the Winter Knight mantle. Harry was hurt by this action stating: "Friends don't point guns at friends" but understood Fix's worry. As they are leaving Fix says, remember Lily's leaf pin. A little bit later, Harry figures it out that it was the only way that Fix could get past the Titania's geas that keeps him from giving any information to Harry. And, tha tit was a warning about the leaf pin itself, that it probably has a tracking spell on it.Small Favor, ch. 9 Descripition In Summer Knight, Fix was friends with a group of Winter Court changelings: Lily, Meryl, and Ace. When Harry first saw him, he is a tall, skinny kid with white-blond hair and a dark tan. He was wearing a brown second-hand suit and a clip-on yellow tie.Summer Knight, ch. 12 In Proven Guilty, Fix has grown from about five foot three to about five nine. Harry remembers him as scrawny with spiky hair and equal parts nervous and cheerful. Now, instead of wiry, he's lean cable and his hair is now the should-length style of faerie nobles. Now he projects confidence and strength like light from a star. A pine & honeysuckle breeze rolled in with him and the light reflected off him more pure. — He was a thunderstorm in blue jeans.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 In Small Favor, he is a young slender man of medium height. He has very fine silver-whit hair. He wore jeans and a green silk shirt, only. He doesn't have the beauty of the fae, but he has a confidence that gave him a certain appeal; a far cry from the nervous scrawniy kid of a few years earlier. The snow was falling thickly but not one flake landed on him, all falling to the ground aorund him.Small Favor, ch. 9 References Category:Summer Court Category: Changelings Category:Humans Category:Summer Court Category: Changelings Category:Humans